From an energy-loss point of view, a window in a building is a mixed blessing. On the one hand, it allows light to enter the building and it provides in most cases an asethetically pleasing view. It even allows heat to enter the building by radiation, particularly when the sun is shining and is directed through the window. On the other hand, however, at nighttime heat radiates from the interior of the building through the window. Furthermore, when the wind is blowing strongly against the window there is a heat loss by convection. It has generally been recognized that many of these problems can be overcome by providing the window with an insert of insulated sheet material which would be removed by day and in place at night. The problem has always been that the insert must be stored in such a way as to be free of damage and so that is does not effect the appearance of the building aesthetically. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an insulating structure for use in the reduction of loss of heat through a window by radiation and convection.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a window insulating structure, including a sheet of low thermal conductivity that can be moved quickly from operative to inoperative condition.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an insulating structure in which storage does not cause deterioration of the aesthetic appearance of the building.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an insulating system which can be installed in the building at the time that it is constructed.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an insulating structure which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an insulating panel that slides readily in and out of a recess in the wall because of a cushion of air that forms during the sliding action.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.